


The one and only

by Rangwonaiyikou



Category: Split (2016)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 14:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rangwonaiyikou/pseuds/Rangwonaiyikou
Summary: Dennis外出時看見了一個很適合Patricia的禮物......





	The one and only

**Author's Note:**

> 注意！以下內容涉及：性別認同議題、男體女裝  
（分類的時候一直不知道Patricia到底算是男性還是女性，最後選了Multi標籤，他就是個超越性別的端莊靈魂！內文還是以“她”表示。）

Dennis是最早被分裂出來的人格。

那種感覺並不像是無中生有，要形容的話，他就像是被鎖在Kevin腦袋裡的一個房間，在那扇房門被打開之前，他就只是清醒地待在房裡，他沒有一次試圖破門，如果可以，他希望自己就這樣一直待在這，看著Kevin慢慢長大成人、交到一個溫柔的女朋友、組織自己的家庭、然後逐漸老去......。他絕對會像富有耐心的老友，安靜地陪伴他到直到生命終結的那天。

但是那扇門還是被打開了。Dennis沒有什麼好抱怨的，某方面來說他樂意分擔Kevin清醒的時刻。每當他表現得很好，出現在Kevin身上的鞭痕和燙疤就會減少；如果表現得不好也不要緊，他逐漸強大得能夠維持身體持有權很久，久到能夠替Kevin接受他除了挨打之外毫無變化的人生。

然後一個、兩個......越來越多「人」的房門被打開了，以前他只知道Kevin的腦袋裡有很多房間，不知道確切數量，後來他才知道一共有24間房，現在只剩下最後一間房還鎖著。事實上，每間房被打開的時間間隔都不久，但最後那間房卻始終無聲無息。他有個預感，不管那間房裡是什麼人，都將對Kevin和其他人的生活帶來天翻地覆的變化。

「Dennis，『那天』就快到了。」Patricia維持著端莊的姿態，語氣中卻是藏不住的欣喜。Patricia是和他走得比較近的人，他不知道那稱不稱得上朋友——大多時候他不想讓Patricia不悅，或許是因為他知道Patricia個性比較愛操心，她就像是仁慈的母親一樣照料每個人的大小事。如果讓Dennis來說，他自己則比較像父親，他也在乎其他人——畢竟他可是**第一個**走出房間的人，雖然父親相較母親總是不善言辭，關愛的心情是一樣的。

「他有說什麼嗎？」Dennis推了推鼻梁上的眼鏡，他的近視不深，但是他喜歡戴眼鏡時視線過分清晰的感受，那讓他很有安全感。

「噢，當然，**他很餓**，他不習慣吃三明治，然後......」Patricia勾起一抹柔軟的微笑，又帶著安慰地看向他，「他很快就會和你見面的，我保證。」

最後一間房裡的人叫作「Beast」，他的聲音深沉且蘊含力量，就像是礦坑裡落石的回音，他話很少，但是話題總是圍繞著Kevin、Patricia、Hedwig和他。這些都是Patricia告訴他的，Dennis還沒有真和Beast談話過，他們可以邀請別人進自己房間，那代表充分的信任，只是Dennis沒有收到過Beast的邀請。

「我很期待。」Dennis像是掩飾喜悅般扶正剛才已經調整過的鏡框。

Beast提到Kevin是很正常的事，這裡沒有一個人不喜歡Kevin，即使他太善良又太弱小，幾乎對抗不了世界一丁點的惡意，所以他們寧願搶走Kevin清醒的時間，這也是為了保護他。

然而Patricia、Hedwig和Dennis，他們在Kevin最痛苦的時候被放出來，他們的與眾不同顯得像族群裡的怪胎，被排斥、被厭惡是意料中的下場，所以之前他們能控制身體意識的時間很短。不過現在Hedwig已經能完全壓抑Barry的控制權，Patricia和他的狀況也漸入佳境，這都是因為Beast給他們信心，他說當他能離開房間，不會再有人輕視他們。

Beast就像是他們的避風港，也同時是信仰。

「Dennis先生！Patricia小姐！」Hedwig蹦蹦跳跳地走進廚房，他穿著螢光色的外套就像是一團跳躍的火球。

「Hedwig，你不應該在這裡。」雖然語氣依舊溫和，Patricia的神情已經帶著責備。

Hedwig一看到她這副模樣就縮起肩膀，悄悄往Dennis身後站，他怯懦地解釋：「那是......那是因為Barry說他有事要找Fletcher醫生，而且我想要請Dennis先生幫我買東西。」

Patricia微微挑眉，看起來並沒有被說服：「現在是很重要的時刻，Hedwig，你不應該讓Barry拿到持有權。」

Dennis同意Patricia的看法，但是在他身後的Hedwig難過得彷彿隨時會蹲在地上嚎啕大哭，他還是忍不住開口：「我去和Barry交換，你需要什麼？」

「我想要一張Drake的新專輯！還有一些食物，熱狗和薯條，etc！」Hedwig說起感興趣的事物，掩不住九歲少年獨有的天真和喜悅。

「速食？不。我們還有三明治，你要花生醬還是果醬？」Patricia滿懷期待地問。實際上，Hedwig如果提出這兩種抹醬以外的選擇，櫥櫃裡什麼都有，蜂蜜、蒜醬、奶油......應有盡有。她喜歡三明治有很大的原因是因為它的製作過程，麵包刀在方正的吐司上劃出完美對角線時簡直太療癒了。

「我不想吃三明治......」Hedwig小聲嘟囔。

Dennis這一回決定縱容Hedwig，在Patricia碎念之前，他轉移注意力地問道：「Patricia，妳需要任何東西嗎？」

「不，你真貼心。」Patricia的好心情持續著，她反問道：「要不要來點三明治？」

Dennis看著她美麗的藍眼睛，Beast不習慣三明治，Hedwig也拒絕了她，Dennis實在不想讓Patricia失望：「好。」

「你要什麼抹醬？」

「都來一點吧。」Dennis縱使沒有食慾還是這麼說。

「沒問題。」Patricia發出滿足的笑聲。

通常到鎮上買東西是Dennis負責，以前Barry也會在結束Fletcher醫生的諮詢後，順道買東西回家，不過最近他們幾乎不讓Barry出來了。Dennis冒充Barry去了幾次諮詢室，他不是很喜歡那裡的環境——永遠放不正的糖果盒、擺放角度不同的椅子，而且Fletcher醫生敏銳的觀察力令他感到不自在，Dennis總覺得她已經察覺Barry是他假扮的。

Dennis停好車，下車之前他把剩下的三明治塞進嘴裡，雖然在車上吃東西有掉麵包屑的風險，但是他持有身體時，分享意識的房間是永遠為Patricia開啟的，也就是說如果他沒有儘速吃完，Patricia發現了可能會不太高興。

確認過清單上的東西都買齊了，Dennis驅車回家時路過一間古董店，忍不住多看幾眼掛在櫥窗的披肩。那是一條藕色的毛呢披肩，為了扮演Barry他現在對材質的種類簡直如數家珍。他也不能理解原因，自己就這麼鬼使神差地停好車走進那間店裡，店裡舊東西特有的味道在他的想像裡就是塵蟎、灰塵和細菌的集合體，他噁心得大氣都不敢喘一下。

即使Dennis看起來像個一毛不拔的鐵公雞，一位像是店主人的年長女性還是親切地上前招呼：「日安，孩子。你要挑選禮物嗎？」

「為什麼這麼問？」Dennis有點疑惑地看著她。

「我恐怕得說，你看起來不像是喜歡古董的模樣，而我們的衣服是全城裡有品味的優雅女士最喜歡的，如果你要挑禮物就來對地方了。」她說。Dennis瞥了一眼旁邊的全身古董鏡，他穿得像個古板無趣的知識份子，緊皺的眉頭寫著不近人情。

「是的，這是個禮物。」Dennis乾啞地承認。

他第一眼看到那條披巾，就想到Patricia圍著它的模樣。

Patricia是個有品味的女人，她不像Jade對新品的狂熱和永無止盡的購物慾，但她每次都打扮得整齊端莊，就連飾品那類的點綴也十分恰當，如果讓Dennis來形容，Patricia的美麗很克制，而他格外喜歡這種克制的氛圍。即使他們目前已經開啟的23個人格，都是以Kevin——一個無甚奇特的成年男子的樣貌出現，但是他們也是迥異的，Patricia的美麗只屬於Patricia。

「是買給太太還是女朋友？這些衣服都是剛從英國寄過來......」

「什麼？**不！**」Dennis音量大得過於失態，他失去一貫的冷靜：「只是、她只是一個......女人。」

一個**女人**。世界上對人類最籠統且不負責任的分類，男人和女人。但Dennis無法界定她的存在，無法給她一個更妥善的稱謂，甚至他們稱不上家人或朋友，他們只是同時住在Kevin的腦子裡。

「噢，一個女人。」店主人理解似地微笑，Dennis覺得她的表情像帶著委婉的暗示，讓他眉頭皺得更緊。面對Fletcher醫生時也會有這種不舒服的感覺，Dennis開始懷疑年長女性是否都喜歡表現得像是無所不知。

「是什麼樣的女人？我可以協助你找一份適合的禮物。」

「不了，我想看櫥窗擺的那條毛呢披肩。」Dennis說著，又問：「那是全新的嗎？」

店主人小心翼翼地取下披肩，回答道：「當然，你不會以為這是間廉價二手商店吧？」她佯作傷心的模樣：「19世紀以前的西歐，特別是法國的貴族，衣櫃裡不只有一件宴會用服飾，還會另外訂做一件一模一樣的，我們就是專門收售這類『收藏品』。」

Dennis沒興趣管那些作古的有錢人多麼奢侈，那件披肩在他手上的觸感出乎意料地好，針腳整齊的短流蘇收邊看起來有種活潑的氣息，縱使它沒有任何花紋刺繡也看得出來價格不斐。Dennis詢問後得到一個等同他大半積蓄的價格，但是當他將禮盒放進車後座，心中的滿足感讓他覺得划算極了。

Dennis回到家時沒有先讓Hedwig控制身體，反而叫出Patricia：「我帶了東西給妳。」

「是什麼？你從沒有帶過禮物給我。」Patricia驚喜地說。

Dennis讓Patricia控制身體的時候，如果想隨時和她構通或者準備切換意識，就會待在她的房裡，他能看見Patricia在做什麼，當然那也是因為Patricia對他行使開放權，讓他自由進出的緣故。像是現在，他就坐在她整齊房間裡，柔軟溫馨的絨毛地毯，一塵不染的桌面放著香氛蠟燭和幾張東方音樂選輯。雖然Dennis的房間也很乾淨，但別人看了他統一白灰色調的房間，只會說那像是囤了清潔用品的病房。

「噢！它太美了！Dennis，它真的好漂亮。」Patricia拆開禮盒，讚嘆地將它拿出來在身上比劃：「我看到盒子上寫的店名了，我以為你不喜歡去那種地方。」

「是的，但我想它很適合妳。」Dennis接觸到Patricia感動的目光時，有點慌亂地調整鼻梁上的鏡框。

「試試看。」Dennis鼓勵道。其實他不是這麼積極的人，只不過Patricia的眼神太有溫度，使得他的感性久違地凌駕於理智之上。

「那麼，你介意我換件衣服嗎？這件衣服不太適合它。」Patricia侷促地解釋道。Dennis完全理解她對審美有自己的堅持，甚至覺得Patricia不再總是游刃有餘的模樣很可愛。

Dennis同意後，Patricia讓Hedwig取得所有權，他迫不急待開箱他的新專輯，一點也不懷疑今天兩位大人怎麼這麼乾脆放他出來玩。

Patricia隔著一扇門在浴室裡更衣。Dennis知道這很正常，每個人都會換衣服，他自己一天還換好幾次，但聽見衣服落在地板上和拉鍊的細微聲響，他忍不住心猿意馬了起來。Patricia走出來時，Dennis的目光簡直離不開她，理論上兩人應該完全相同的五官，因為她化了淡妝顯得柔美，領口綴有蕾絲的紫色連衣裙包覆著健壯的男性身體，深紫色的透膚絲襪讓他在端莊與誘人間微妙地平衡，Dennis不感到突兀反而目不轉睛地臨摹她身體的曲線，那條披肩的兩端被她拽在手裡，粉嫩的顏色襯得Patricia就像是含苞待放的紫羅蘭。

「妳真美。」Dennis由衷地說。

「你真的這樣認為嗎？」若是平時，Patricia會帶著優雅自信的微笑說「謝謝」，今天雖然她仍挺直腰桿充分表現自己是有格調的女人，她的模樣卻比以往都脆弱。她只是好想聽見一句真心的讚美，尤其是從絕不會欺騙、討好她的Dennis口中。

Dennis感覺衣領束得他喘不過氣，他不自然地改變坐姿，手指交扣著放在腿上傾身向前，很認真地盯著Patricia輕說：「是的，妳真的很美。」

他說話時的眼神不自覺放鬆，眉間的皺褶淡去，緊抿雙唇的模樣顯得有些可愛——Patricia驚訝地發覺她竟然會用可愛來形容Denniss。當然他是個端莊又好看的男人，大多時候很嚴肅但是從不對她大聲說話。Dennis今天甚至買了禮物給她，那種感覺就像......就像自己被喜愛著一樣。Patricia被這個念頭嚇了一跳，臉不由自主地發燙。

「我以為年輕女性比較符合你的審美。」Patricia的語氣帶著不明顯的抱怨。

Dennis眉心的皺紋又迅速聚攏，這實在是個天大的誤會，他在這個家裡有個不算秘密的嗜好——喜歡看年輕女孩的裸體。起初他就像普遍的成年男性一樣，看些豐滿少女的色情片，但後來他的視線開始無意識地追隨Patricia，他以為自己有特殊癖好，開始找那些穿著保守的女性的色情片，但是當他對著電腦、甚至對著真正在他面前脫得一絲不掛的少女手淫，腦海裡想著的都是Patricia。

「這是個誤會。」Dennis煩躁地說，他看著Patricia垂著頭悵然地擺弄著短流蘇，美得像一幅靜物畫，然而衝動驅使他開口道：「妳可以過來一點嗎？」

「怎麼了嗎？」Patricia朝他坐的位子走過去，那是一把有扶手的單人沙發椅，Patricia平時很喜歡坐在上面織點手套、毛帽什麼的。離Dennis不過一步之遙時，他伸手將她拉了過去，Patricia毫無防備地坐到了他腿上。

「Dennis！你做什麼......」Patricia窘迫地正要開口責備，Dennis卻將這個身型跟他同樣魁梧的身軀摟在懷裡。

「Patricia，我想的從來都只有妳。」Dennis告白的態度像是自首他犯下的罪一樣沈重，他又說：「妳知道我一直都很尊重妳，如果妳的想法和我不同，現在就把我趕出妳的房間。我保證，妳和我，一切會像以前一樣。」

天知道要Dennis說出這種話有多難，他的表情簡直像是面對有著深仇大恨的仇敵。不過，真的**很可愛**。

兩人之間的沈默持續了一會兒，對Dennis來說那可是十分漫長的時間。

「你真可愛，Dennis。」Patricia緩緩伸手摟住他的腦袋。

「可愛？」Dennis從齒縫擠出這個單字，彷彿Patricia說的是什麼荒謬的事。這不應該是對Hedwig說的話嗎？這到底是一種拒絕還是......？

Patricia咯咯地笑：「對，就像你覺得**我很美**一樣，我們真的很奇怪吧。」

他們望著彼此碧藍色的眼眸，像是天空一樣清澈又像海洋一般深沈。不知道是誰先開始的，他們急切地吻上對方的唇，即使兩個人都是生手也不妨礙他們遵循著本能行事。

Dennis讓Patricia跨坐到他身上，椅子的扶手已經收豎在椅背旁，使她的雙腳毫無阻礙地跨分在兩側。Dennis的雙手沿著又滑又細緻的絲襪往上伸入寬鬆的連身裙下擺，Patricia羞恥地扭動身體，卻感覺到隔著絲襪有個堅硬的布料抵著她，任她再不經人事也知道那是什麼。Dennis趁著她抬起兩人相貼的胯骨，一把托住她的臀部將絲襪扯到大腿中間，相較於絲襪更滑膩而緊實的觸感讓他流連於她光裸的大腿肌膚。

「不......Dennis，不！」Patricia突然抗拒起來，晶瑩的淚水從她的眼眶淌下，Dennis對這突如其來的變化感到慌亂。

「怎麼了？Pat，我弄疼妳了嗎？」Dennis不知道如何安撫她，只能伸手抹掉她的眼淚，他質疑自己是不是動作太粗暴了。

「不是的......不是你的錯。」Patricia看起來心碎欲絕，「是我的錯......我甚至不是個女人！我被困在這具身體裡！」Dennis拉扯她的絲襪時，勒疼那個她根本不應該擁有的性器，也讓她從這個虛幻的假象中清醒過來。無論她裝得再像是女人，也擺脫不了這個和男性別無二致的身體。

「Pat，我愛妳。」Dennis痛苦地親吻她下巴的淚水，「無論妳是男人、女人，妳都是世界上最美麗的。」

「這具身體太倒胃口了......我還沒有頭髮！」Patricia感覺十分荒謬地笑起來，「我真的好羨慕長頭髮的女人，我好想每天梳理頭髮，把它編成辮子或是盤起來。」

她不甘心地咬著下唇，有多少女孩把漂亮的頭髮胡亂燙染成五顏六色的雜草，而她卻連頭髮都不能擁有。Dennis輕輕捏著她的下頷，鏡框後的銳利藍眸像是審視著她：「我覺得妳這樣很性感。」

性感？Patricia瞪大眼，她今天已經收到太多不可思議的讚美了。她對失去沈著的自己感到懊惱，卻驚喜於Dennis表現熱情時略帶笨拙的直球攻勢。

「如果你介意，我可以穿著裙子。」

「我不介意，妳在我的想像裡，裸體比穿著裙子的狀況多太多了。」Dennis直白的發言理應讓Patricia覺得受到污辱，畢竟她是一個有教養的女士！只不過由Dennis口中說出這種粗魯的話，莫名地令人心慌意亂。

Dennis湊過來輕咬她的唇，他將礙事的眼鏡取下來放到桌面上，他用力地看著眼前模糊的Patricia，表情就像是剛睡醒而且有起床氣的模樣。Patricia主動環著他頸子親吻他，Dennis撫摸她光裸的腦袋，無法想像如果她有頭髮是什麼觸感，現在這樣已經十分完美了。

「Pat、Pat……」Dennis的唇貼著連身裙領口的蕾絲，Patricia結實的身材把布料撐得緊緊的，他愛戀地隔著連身裙親吻她。Patricia摟著Dennis時能感覺到他渾身像石頭般堅硬的肌肉，如果他太用力的話，脆弱的布料絕對會被弄壞，她可喜歡這件連身裙了。

Dennis啃咬她胸前的布料，對男性而言退化到幾乎無甚作用的乳尖變得硬挺，Patricia哆嗦了一下，Dennis玩弄著那小小的凸起，直到被唾液濡濕的那塊布料變成深紫色，他充滿慾望的低沈聲線說：「髒了，脫掉吧。」

Patricia從他身上站起來時，幾乎軟了腿。她把披肩整齊地疊好放在床上，Dennis盯著她的動作，在她脫下高跟鞋後站到她面前：「需要幫忙嗎？」

Patricia心情忐忑極了，但還是努力維持鎮定的模樣說：「是的。」

她轉過身背對著他，Dennis緩慢地拉下連身裙的拉鍊，背部像是能感受到灼熱的視線，不過他沒有停留太久，連身裙就被褪到地板上，以為Dennis的手要環住她的瞬間讓她緊張地倒抽一口氣，然而他把拇指扣入絲襪上端緩慢地幫她脫下，Patricia絲襪之下什麼也沒穿，緊實的臀部視覺上比女性小卻很翹。

Dennis感覺這過程有種打破禁忌般幽微的興奮感，他貼著Patricia光裸的背部，性器抵在她窄小的臀縫上，他不急著享用眼前美好的胴體，只是摟著她感受肌膚相貼時奇特的安適感。Patricia身上柔軟的馨香，超越消毒水能帶給他的平靜和依賴，像是洗曬後的衣物和她的汗水揉合而成的氣息，她就像Dennis潔癖中的例外，Dennis抵觸的外殼被卸下，在她頸間貪婪地吸嗅著。

Patricia的手心貼著他的臉頰，兩人像發情的獸類般親吻，Dennis搓揉著Patricia昂揚的前端，不輕不重的力道，他知道如何花最短的時間點燃這具身體的「性致」。

「Dennis！」Patricia在那隻手離開時以高昂著聲調挽留。

「來這裡。」Dennis坐在椅子上，眼中的意味不言而喻。

Patricia在保有矜持與順從慾望之間掙扎，不過並沒有太久，她還是像被對向磁場吸引的磁極般牽引過去。Patricia坐在他腿上，Dennis握著兩人同樣勃起的陰莖重重摩擦，Patricia沒有手淫過自己前面的性器，這種強烈的刺激她根本不曾體驗。

「我快......快要......」Patricia羞於將那種字眼說出口。

「快要射精了嗎？」Dennis簡潔粗暴的語言又讓她的心顫抖了下，那雙藍眸沒了鏡片的遮擋像是顯現出更多不文雅的一面。如果要用一個詞彙來形容他，Patricia會說「衣冠禽獸」。

Patricia在他說完沒多久就射了，疲軟的陰莖和Dennis一對比顯得柔弱，等她緩過片刻，Dennis不怎麼隱晦地問：「Pat，妳知道插入前怎麼準備嗎？」

噢！老天，她當然知道怎麼準備，身旁的抽屜裡甚至一應俱全。

她沒有說話，拉開抽屜拿出潤滑油的動作一氣呵成，只不過她沒有保險套，畢竟她總是一個人。Dennis興致盎然地看著她，提出了惡魔般的請求：：「妳可以做給我看嗎？」

「什麼？」Patricia驚愕不已。要她在Dennis面前做出宛如蕩婦的行為？這到底是什麼荒唐的要求！

「我總是想著妳在我面前......那樣做，然後......」Dennis說著，作勢擼動自己還硬得發脹的陰莖。

她不敢再聽他充滿慾望的喘息聲。從前以為這個男人喜歡年輕裸女已經夠變態了，得知自己是他意淫的對象以後更是說不上來的怪異。然而Patricia也不理解為什麼她還是順從他的要求，當她把手指塞進自己體內擴張，Dennis停下所有動作專注地看著她。

Patricia的動作比他想像中的畫面更動人，她一手撐地跪趴在地毯上，翹起的臀部向著Dennis的方向，手指俐落地拓張著，潤滑油的光澤讓她濕搭搭的屁股更顯淫靡，窄小的洞口隨著吞吐的手指增加逐漸放鬆，她感覺體內有一簇火苗開始燃燒她的理智，手指也更粗魯地自娛了起來。

她沒有注意到Dennis是什麼時候來到她身後的，他抓著她的手腕迫使她停下動作，接著以一個更具侵略性的物體插入她體內，Patricia疼得拱起背，被填滿時心理產生的快感很快就淹沒那一點生理不適。Dennis的性器捅得又深又激烈，他們的結合之處塞得嚴實緊密，Patricia的手指緊揪著米色的絨毛地毯，身軀隨著撞擊的律動像是整個人都要陷進去。

「Pat......」他捨不得從她身上移開眼神，端莊高貴的Patricia滿足了他的幻想甚至為他雌伏，Dennis壓抑扭曲的情感終於獲得宣洩。

一場酣暢淋漓的性交不需要太溫柔也不多矯情，當Patricia渾身軟得任人宰割，Dennis讓她仰躺著細細端詳她漂亮的臉孔變得迷亂，他小幅度地抽插感受身下的人敏感的痙攣。Patricia的雙腿隨著動作掛在他腰部晃動，半勃的陰莖頂端滲出透明的前列腺液，她下意識地迎合他的動作，前頂胯骨以便將Dennis吞得更深，她整個人幾乎要騎到他身上，Dennis含住她淺褐色的小巧乳首，牙齒將它玩弄得發硬，彷彿Patricia胸前的一片平坦能給他哺出乳汁來一般。

Patricia承受不住刺激的哀鳴，在Dennis耳中就像是最動人的樂曲。她的腦子裡一片空白，只能難耐地在Dennis懷裡扭動，突然一股熱流從脊椎湧上，她沒有射精卻止不住快感如浪潮般襲來時的顫抖。Dennis頂弄著她乾性高潮時敏感的身體，隨著她無意識地扭動，腸壁倏地收縮，Dennis下腹一緊，無數次猛烈地搗進她身體裡。

Patricia要求他射進她體內。

Dennis被激得快發狂，但他還是克制地問：「妳確定？清理恐怕......」

「我們都不想弄髒地毯，對吧？」Patricia高潮後的臉蛋帶著慵懶和謎樣的光彩，她總是知道怎麼對有潔癖的人說話最有效，「射進來。」

Dennis不再忍耐，壓著她的胯骨重重操入她緊緻的腸壁。灼燙的液體灌入在她體內時，彷彿能將她燙傷。

空氣中除了煽情的歡愛氣味，還有兩人激烈的喘息。

「Dennis......」等到兩人都緩過來，Patricia帶著慾望的口吻輕聲喚他，「我恐怕沒力氣了，請你扶我到浴室去。」

Dennis點頭，勉為其難地離開她溫暖的身體。Patricia的身體又黏又疲倦，只能乖順地曲著腿讓Dennis抱起她。

「噢！慢點......它要流出來了。」Patricia驚叫，股間濃稠的體液隨著Dennis的動作滑出來，她不安地縮起臀部。

Dennis瞪著她，雖然是基於不想弄髒地毯的緣故，他還是對這番話起了反應。腦中出現許多邪惡淫穢的念頭。

現在他只想快點到浴室去。


End file.
